Heaters or fans have been mounted within vehicles that do not have integrated heating and air conditioning systems in order to provide comfort to the user. Many vehicles, such as golf carts, off-road vehicles, boats, tractors, etc. do not include heating and air conditioning capabilities.
In addition, the inclusion of heaters and air conditioning devices draws additional power from the vehicle battery in order to operate. Electric vehicles that operate on a limited battery charge, such as golf carts, must be recharged when the battery charge level falls below a minimum charge. When electric heaters or air conditioners draw power from the vehicle battery for operation, the charge of the battery drops faster and requires the battery to be charged more frequently.